TST's Day Out
TST's Day Out is a 2012 project by TST, inwhich TST members play games, criticising them and reviewing them as they venture through the games. Development During a low activity period in TST's schedule, the idea of playing ROBLOX games in groups while commentating was suggested by Alastair with the name 'TST's Day Out'. The idea developed, with plans to incorporate other games such as Minecraft into the gameplay mix. While very little was done to start the series properly, on 3rd June 2012 the first real progress was made with starting the series. Episodes Robot Wars: Arenas Of Destruction (Jon) *Part 1 (8th July 2012) The AoD TST's Day Out, in the form played by Jon, was cancelled in September after both a lack of time to continue and an inability to film a substantial second part. The footage filmed for the second part no longer exists. Purble Place (Charlie) *Part 1 (10th July 2012) *Part 2 (11th July 2012) *Part 3 (12th July 2012) In response to Charlie's unsuccessful attempt to bake a layered cake, Jon posted an Additional part for the Purble Place Let's Play, uploaded on 12th July 2012. Assorted ROBLOX Games (Mixed) *Gurrdurrn's Planes and Jon's Mum (20th July 2012) (Jon, Jimmy, Connah, Kerry) A video was recorded on 17th February 2015 in Charlie's F1 2014 game in which Jon, Toby and Mango took on the roles of the "aboulasms" and "saft crue". It is uncertain whether or not it will be released. * Whatever Floats Your Boat... or Sinks Your Ship (7th March 2015) (Jon, Toby, Mango) Robot Arena 2 (Charlie) *Part 1 (2nd August 2012) *Part 2 (4th August 2012) *Part 3 (6th August 2012) *Part 4 (9th August 2012) *Part 5 and 5.5 (13th August 2012) *Part 6 (22nd August 2012) *Part 7 (11th October 2012) *Part 8 (14th October 2012) *Part 9 (17th October 2012) Happy Wheels (Alex) *Part 1 (22nd September 2012) Stick Run (Alastair) *Part 1 (6th October 2012) Crash Bandicoot: Warped on Playstation 1 (Alex) *Part 1 (6th October 2012) Habbo (Mixed) The Habbo Let's Plays were the first of 2013, hosted by Jon and Toby with an assortment of guests, both in-call and in-game. Civilization V (Charlie) *Part 1 (31st December 2013) *Part 2 (3rd January 2014) *Part 3 (5th January 2014) Chaps (Mixed) In 2015 there were plans to use new TST game CHAPS as a vehicle for an ongoing Let's Play series, starting in February of that year with a testing game episode. TST's Top Day Gear Outs A spin-off series has been planned as of 2013, in which members of TST compete against each other in different challenges, requiring them to modify cars with specific purposes in mind. It is intended for the series to take place on Roblox in an Achievement Hunter ''fashion. It may also be the last TST series to use Roblox for filming. Trivia and Interesting Stuff *''TST's Day Out ''was the second collaboration project on TST, after ''Why It's... It's... Brilliant, but was the first example of TST becoming a collaboration channel. *Three Let's Plays by Jon were filmed but never uploaded: the Roblox 'front page sex game', Akinator and Space Cadet 3D Pinball, mentioned in the Additional Purble Place episode. Charlie also filmed the opening to a Test Drive Unlimited Let's Play, but sound quality meant this was never uploaded. Of the unbroadcast Let's Plays, Charlie's is the only one to survive, as all three of Jon's were lost. *Charlie is the only TST's Day Out contributor to have extended more than one solo series for longer than one part, having made multiple parts for Purble Place, Robot Arena 2 and Civilization V. He is the only contributor to have extended all of his Let's Plays for more than one part. *With the exclusion of the opening to Civilization V, uploaded late on 31st December 2013, Let's Play Habbo ''was the only Let's Play to take place in 2013. In fact, ''Let's Play Habbo ''was the only TST series to take place in 2013 until the continuation of ''The Jonateer Reads Fifty Shades of Grey. Category:Channel TST Series Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014